An Almost Spa Facial
by ilana-chan
Summary: A GKM pormpt fill. Blaine really likes getting facials. Luckly for him, Kurt is a very indulgent boyfriend. Warnings: facials, bottom!Blaine. Enjoy!


**Hello guys :) Well it's pretty pointless at this point to deny that I'm a GKM addict, so might as wel go with it. Lol. And yes, I am well aware that the title is super stupid. And dumb. And all kinds of other adjective that I don't have the energy or the will to think of. ^-^**

**follow my fanfiction tumblr: ilanachanfics dot tumblt dot com :)  
**

**Warnings: ****barebacking, bottom!Blaine, top!Kurt****, ****facials, cumslut!Blaine, a bit dirty talk. If you squint. And tilt your head to the side. Lol**

**ENJOY :)**

An Almost Spa Facial

It wasn't something new; he didn't have the hesitation like first time they had tried out his little fantasy, the one he had bashfully -if not a little reluctantly- admitted at Kurt's insistence. Even though there was zero apprehensiveness - there was still a whole lot of excitement. He longed the days they had enough alone time at one or the other's house; enough time to calm down and to effectively clean up everything. Mainly, you know, Blaine's face.

That's exactly the reason Blaine found himself in this position; kneeling on the stylish mat in Kurt's bedroom in front of his aforementioned boyfriend. He was exactly eye level with the blue eyed boy's hand, which currently was moving with dazzling speed up and down his very long, very thick and _very_ hard cock.

By this stage of their relationship, Blaine knew how to gauge how close the other boy is to coming, and vice versa. If the increasing moans and audible sighs were anything to go by, then Kurt was definitely on the verge of a rather mind-blowing orgasm.

He wasn't disappointed when about half a minute later Kurt stuttered "ah B-Blaine! I'm.. I'm there. Open your mouth.

Blaine managed to do just that when he heard a long, relieved moan from above (he couldn't see because his eyes had closed on their own accord at some point. Huh), and at the same time felt a sticky rope of cum land on his lips, just a bit managing to actually enter his mouth. Kurt then adjusted his angle for his cum to hit Blaine's cheek, the next spurt going up to his brow, and aimed the couple last remaining ones, once again, to his boyfriend's mouth.

Blaine reached with his hand towards Kurt's spent cock and milked some more sperm onto his tongue. A white string of cum remained connected between Kurt's tiny slit and the tip of Blaine's tongue. The curly boy twisted his tongue back, slowly dragging out the lingering cum, causing Kurt to let out a low groan.

Blaine finally closed his mouth, toying with the salty-bitter fluid in there before swallowing it.

"God, Blaine, you're amazing" Kurt groaned from above, twisting his fingers in the mop of gel-free curls and pulling at it, hinting Blaine to stand up on his feet. He darted out his tongue to lap at the come on Blaine's face, effectively licking it all off. "You look so pretty with all my come smeared on face" he breathed and continued working his tongue. When he finished, he molded his lips with the shorter boy's one, letting him have another taste of Kurt's come.

Kurt gently maneuvered them to his bed, laying Blaine on his back, his head resting on Kurt's extremely comfortable pillow.

Once Blaine got settled, Kurt climbed on top of him and immediately dived in for a searing kiss, opening his mouth and sending his tongue out on its quest of tasting the remains of Kurt's own cum in his curly boyfriend's mouth.

After a while of making out, Kurt reached down Blaine's body, curling his fingers around the latter boy's still very much hard shaft and pumped a few times. The dark haired boy groaned at the feeling and felt Kurt maneuvering himself down Blaine's body until he settled between his slightly spread legs.

Kurt moaned at the sight of Blaine's thick, red and veiny cock and set to work at once. He put his hands on his boyfriend's hips for some leverage before taking the shiny head to his mouth. He sucked it a few times, all the while listening to Blaine's breathy sighs and moans, and then let it free, instead circling his tongue on it and around the slit, gathering some bitter, colorless precome.

At Blaine's impatient growl, Kurt ceased his teasing and took the whole length into his welcoming mouth. He knew just how to drive Blaine crazy, just how to twist his tongue and how hard to suck in order to make Blaine fall apart. He knew how to tease him, bringing him to the edge, but not quite enough to tip over it. He felt Blaine's cock twitch between his stretched lips, and just couldn't contain himself. He reached towards the lube placed from before they had started on the nightstand, not once stopping his ministrations. Kurt quickly coated his fingers with it and waisted no time in pushing one into Blaine's tight entrance.

"Ah- Kurt!"

"Shh..." Kurt soothed while rubbing Blaine's thighs. "Breathe, baby" he then leaned in for a chaste kiss. He felt Blaine's muscles around his finger loosen and pushed it to his knuckle. He moved it around, stretching the opening, basking in the sounds from his boyfriend and feeling it going straight to his almost, once again, achingly hard cock.

Kurt pushed another finger along the first one, and took Blaine's abandoned cock into his hand and started pumping as a distraction from the pain and stretch. Blaine keened and Kurt pounced with his mouth on Blaine's erection as well. He started licking the length, giving the occasional suck, all the while moving his hand up and down, twisting his wrist at the head.

When his lust got the best of him, he shoved a third finger and pumped them all in and out of Blaine's hole, trying to stretch his as fast as he could, so he could get his rock-hard cock into Blaine already.

"Huh- Kurt! Kurt, please! I'm- I'm ready! Just get your cock in me!" Blaine thrashed and moaned.

"Yes, Blaine! You're so good to me, baby, letting me fuck you like that" Kurt rasped as he finished stretching and reached towards the lube once again.

"Ah, yeah. Fuck me. Fuck my little, tight hole." God, Kurt loved when Blaine started talking dirty. It meant he was extremely turned on and that it won't take long for him to come.

That's exactly why Kurt scurried to lube himself up and start pushing against Blaine's puckered entrance. He then waisted no time in pushing into his boyfriend with a long moan.

"God, Kurt" Blaine groaned when Kurt finally buried himself to the hilt. "Move. Please move" he pleaded.

Without a second thought, Kurt pulled out until only the head was in before setting an almost brutal pace.

After a few intense minutes if unrelenting thrusts, Kurt grabbed his boyfriend under his knees and lifted them up, bending Blaine in half. He resumed ramming into him, Blaine's ass high in the air, knees framing his head and cock slapping against his stomach with every thrust Kurt made. If Blaine's moans were loud before, it was no match to the ones that escaped his mouth when Kurt finally found his prostate.

Blaine's resolve finally shattered and he reached to stroke his hard red erection. Kurt immediately slapped his hand away and furiously pumped it himself, hips stuttering as he felt the coiling in his tighten more and more.

"Ah, Kurt, Kurt, Kuuuuurt!" Blaine screamed as he came, erupting all over his chest, chin, and some ropes even reaching to his nose and cheeks.

"Oh my God, Blaine. You look so hot with your own come all over your chest and face" Kurt panted.

He felt his own orgasm dangerously close, so reluctantly he let go of Blaine's legs, pulling out and gently setting his pliant body back into the mattress.

"You ready, Blaine?" He asked huskily. "You ready for me to come on your face again?" He shuffled on his knees up the toned body beneath him, eventually settling on the firm chest, feeling Blaine's come there smearing on his ass cheeks. "Oh yes Blaine" his hand was blurry with speed as he gradually brought himself to his peak "ahh... I-I wanna see our come mixing together on your pretty face" he let out a gasp "so-so beautifu- a-aaahhh!" Kurt's orgasm hit him like a brick wall, once again painting Blaine's already sticky face. His come joined and blended with his boyfriend's and Kurt just continued milking everything he had to give onto the other's lips, the latter boy's tongue peeking out to lick Kurt's semen off his lips, not completely unintentionally catching on the oversensitive tip.

"Mmmm... Blaine, baby. I love you so much" Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a sweet but firm peck on the lips an headed to the bathroom in order to get a wet cloth.  
He returned shortly afterward, sat back on his bed and started cleaning the mess they'd made off from Blaine. The aforementioned boy just lay there and let his lover take care of him.

When Kurt finished wiping all the bodily fluids and Blaine was able to speak, the younger said "I love you, too."

They knew no other words were needed, especially at the moment when they both were spent and exhausted, so they just covered themselves with the thin sheet that was scrunched up beneath them and curled up against each other until slowly they drifted to a sated sleep.

**My first facial fic. Hope it was satisfying. Reviews and constructive critisisms are always welcome. Only funny/creative flames will be accepted :)**


End file.
